


Вне категорий

by lee_andrews



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, дневник наблюдателя за зомби, зомби - Freeform, зомби-апокалипсис в тедасе, описание насилия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_andrews/pseuds/lee_andrews
Summary: Прошло уже больше недели, но никаких значительных событий, к моему великому сожалению, не произошло. Женщина и Мужчина мирно сосуществуют на одной поляне, соблюдая границы отведенных друг другу территорий, не особо обращая друг на друга внимание. Время от времени они общаются с помощью образов, но никаких последствий такие "разговоры" не имеют. Скукота...
Relationships: Morrigan & Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 1





	Вне категорий

**Фервентис, 27. 20:33 Надежды**

Мне всегда казалось, что мы слишком мало знаем о зомби. Эпидемия началась слишком быстро: через пару дней после утечки вируса из лабораторий Круга города Минратоса все крупные населенные пункты были парализованы. Эвакуацию смогли организовать слишком поздно - живые в прямом смысле стали исчезающим видом. Одним из оплотов выживших стал научный центр Эонар, финансируемый Церковью, - там проводятся все исследования, касающиеся зомби. Не знаю, надеется ли Церковь когда-нибудь истребить этих существ или просто собирает информацию, которая может оказаться полезной в будущем, - мое дело малое: я пишу статью о социальном поведении зомби. До сих пор все считают, что они исключительно стадные существа, живут группами с четкой иерархией, наверху которой стоят более разумные альфа-особи или даже эмиссары, сохранившие способности к магии. Я же решил эту теорию опровергнуть и для этого отправился на свой страх и риск в зону 231-Б, когда-то давно носившую название Изумрудные Могилы и входившую в состав государства людей под названием Орлей. Почему я направился именно сюда? Сам не знаю. Судя по информации, полученной со спутников, здесь достаточно мало зомби в силу неизвестных нам причин. Возможно, поэтому шанс найти одиночек здесь будет выше, чем в других местах. Я долго готовился к тому, что меня здесь ждет, поскольку вылазка в инфицированную зону - дело не шуточное: здесь нужны другие навыки, особые меры предосторожности, специальное оборудование для маскировки и защиты. Некоторое время я бродил по 231-Б, которая оказалась красивым зеленым лесом, обманчиво мирным и спокойным, и уже отчаялся было найти то, что искал, как вдруг Создатель улыбнулся мне. В глубине леса я нашел ее - я назвал ее Женщиной, потому что раньше она ею явно являлась и притом, скорее всего, очень красивой. Несмотря на зеленые трупные пятна на слезающей коже, ее черные волосы каким-то чудом все еще густы, а ярко-желтые глаза хищно сверкают даже в темноте, будто кошачьи. Она живет одна, держится особняком от парочки враждующих между собой групп, а по ночам передвигается по зоне - я пока не понял, зачем она это делает, скорее всего - патрулирование или охота. Однако патрулирование все же кажется мне маловероятным, ведь она каждую ночь отправляется по новому маршруту. Я бы предположил поиски чего-нибудь, но что может зомби так долго и целенаправленно искать? Они не настолько умны.

***

**Солис, 2. 20:33 Надежды**

Сегодня случилось много необычного! Во-первых, я увидел, как Женщина взаимодействует с другими особями. Во-вторых, она действительно эмиссар! Я догадывался об этом, но сегодня окончательно убедился. Но обо всем по порядку. В дневное время Женщина обычно находится на поляне, которая является ее домом, в примитивном шалаше, построенном из веток и листьев. Известно, что более разумные особи строят такие шалаши, дабы укрыться от непогоды и подчеркнуть свой статус. Обычно днем ничего не происходит, и я использую это время, чтобы хоть немного поспать, но сегодня на поляне появился другой зомби - я окрестил его Мужчиной. На удивление, он так же неплохо сохранился, как и Женщина, однако во многих местах кожа сгнила, обнажая мягкие ткани. Самой яркой приметой его были, однако, усы. До Женщины я вообще не знал, что у зомби может сохраняться волосяной покров, но волосы на голове не производили такого шокирующего эффекта, как усы настоящего франта на бледно-зеленом, наполовину лишенном кожи лице мертвеца. Женщина вышла навстречу Мужчине, ее поза была обманчиво расслаблена, я уже наблюдал такое поведение во время охоты: на самом деле, в любую минуту она была готова сорваться с места и молниеносно атаковать. Мужчина остановился и внимательно посмотрел Женщине в глаза. Ах, я бы столько отдал, чтобы узнать, что происходило в их головах в это время! Насколько мы знаем, зомби общаются между собой по большей части посредством примитивных звуковых сигналов, они полностью потеряли возможность понимать человеческую речь. Однако во взаимодействии с магией вирус давал эмиссарам особую способность - генерировать и передавать друг другу мысленные образы. Значит, эти двое на самом деле были эмиссарами! Я не знаю никого в Эонаре, кто когда-либо наблюдал подобный обмен образами! Все эти умники прячутся за своими компьютерами в укрепленных стенах, но только такие, как я, могут по-настоящему добиться результатов! "Игра в гляделки" продолжалась довольно долго. Выражения лиц обоих эмиссаров совершенно не менялись, но внезапно Женщина взмахнула рукой. Я думал, что она бросится в атаку, но все оказалось еще интереснее: заклинанием она выстроила невысокую стену изо льда посредине поляны, развернулась и пошла обратно к своему шалашу. Невероятно! Она просто отдала ему часть своей территории, без борьбы, без попытки подчинить его себе. Это было немыслимо. Возможно, социальное поведение одиночек отличается от поведения в стае? Наблюдение продолжается, чувствую, я на грани великих открытий!

***

**Солис, 10. 20:33 Надежды**

Прошло уже больше недели, но никаких значительных событий, к моему великому сожалению, не произошло. Женщина и Мужчина мирно сосуществуют на одной поляне, соблюдая границы отведенных друг другу территорий, не особо обращая друг на друга внимание. Время от времени они общаются с помощью образов, но никаких последствий такие "разговоры" не имеют. Скукота...

***

**Солис, 12. 20:33 Надежды**

У меня в голове полный сумбур! Я даже не знаю, с чего начать. Наверное, надо начать сначала. Итак, их атаковали. Довольно большая группа местных зомби под предводительством альфа-особи. У них не было никаких шансов: способности Женщины и Мужчины воистину необыкновенны, даже среди магов в Эонаре очень мало тех, кто мог бы похвастаться таким мастерством - электричество, холод, энтропия. В считанные минуты эти двое расправились с практически целым отрядом и их главарем. Оставшиеся без предводителя зомби перестали драться, они издавали пищащие звуки, которые мы в лабораториях правильно идентифицировали как индикатор страха. Мужчина жестом остановил Женщину и внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза. Она пожала плечами и одним заклинанием обратила сбившихся в кучу зомби в огромную глыбу льда, которую следующим же заклинанием разбила на куски. Мужчина развернул ее лицом к себе, они смотрели друг другу в глаза, упрямо, напряженно, а потом на его лице появилось очень человеческое выражение отвращения и разочарования. И он ушел в неизвестном направлении. Женщина долго смотрела ему вслед. Произошедшее противоречит всему, что мы знали про зомби. Мы считали их неспособными испытывать сложные эмоции и тем более эмпатию, но сомнений быть не может, Мужчина просил Женщину отпустить сдавшихся зомби и был огорчен тем, что она этого не сделала! Конфликт интересов и мировоззрений? Как у людей? Это было невероятно! Уже только с этими наблюдениями я могу возвращаться обратно в Эонар и переворачивать науку с ног на голову. Но я, пожалуй, останусь еще ненадолго.

***

**Солис, 14. 20:33 Надежды**

Если раньше я не мог определить цели ее беспорядочных передвижений по лесу, то теперь я уверен, что она ищет Мужчину. Днем и ночью, почти не останавливаясь на отдых, время от времени только отвлекаясь на охоту. Мне очень трудно поспевать за ней, но я стараюсь не потерять ее и в то же время держать дистанцию, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия ничем, спасибо экспериментальным приспособлениям моих коллег, они действительно работают.

***

**Солис, 15. 20:33 Надежды**

Женщина нашла его. Причем как нельзя вовремя. Мужчина не очень успешно отбивался от нападения внушительной группы, во главе которой стоял эмиссар. Судя по странным движениям и неточным заклинаниям, у Мужчины было вывихнуто правое плечо. Его пересилили несколько зомби и повалили на землю, но в этот момент их откинуло мощной волной - Женщина вступила в бой. Она колдовала с воистину молниеносной скоростью и разрушительной силой. На ее лице застыл жуткий оскал, глаза горели яростным огнем, она была похожа на дикую кошку, защищающую своего детеныша. Все закончилось очень быстро. Убедившись, что нападавших больше не осталось, она присела возле Мужчины и посмотрела ему в глаза. Некоторое время они обменивались образами, а потом Мужчина усмехнулся, и Женщина покачала головой в ответ, словно сдаваясь. Затем одним четким движением она вправила ему плечо и протянула ему руку, чтобы помочь встать с земли. Вместе они отправились обратно на поляну с шалашом.

***

**Солис, 25. 20:33 Надежды**

Как же я рад, что остался! Этого материала с лихвой хватит на целую диссертацию. Если к зомби применительно выражение "душа в душу", то именно так эти двое и живут последнее время. Они охотятся вместе, подолгу разговаривают друг с другом посредством образов, а иногда даже устраивают что-то вроде шуточной дуэли вполсилы. Если бы я не знал, что зомби абсолютно асексуальны, я бы подумал, что это что-то вроде брачных игр. Может быть, и это утверждение будет опровергнуто? Стоит задержаться еще на время, думаю.

***

Карлу было откровенно скучно. Он провел еще несколько дней, наблюдая за парой эмиссаров, но в их отношениях ничего не менялось. Пожалуй, ему стоило возвращаться в Эонар. Перед отъездом он решил в последний раз прогуляться по 231-Б и сделать больше фотографий, чтобы проиллюстрировать свою будущую блестящую диссертацию. В прекрасном настроении он возвращался в свой лагерь и слишком поздно заметил, что там его уже ждали. Женщина держала в руках его дневник и указывала Мужчине на какую-то конкретную запись. На звук шагов эмиссары встрепенулись - и Карл оказался с ними лицом к лицу. Женщина была совершенно рассержена, а Мужчина опасно ухмылялся. Карл похолодел: "Они что, прочитали мой дневник? Этого не может быть! Зомби утратили возможность понимать человеческую речь! Даже эмиссары! Или не..."

***

У распростертого на земле тела в кровавом свете заходящего солнца стояли двое и внимательно смотрели друг другу в глаза. Глупые категории мужчины и женщины, в которые их пытался поместить лежавший на земле горе-ученый, не имели для них никакого значения. Они оба не были людьми, они стали чем-то другим, приняв все изменения, произошедшие с ними за годы, пока они скитались в одиночку по зараженным землям. Годами они встречали разных зомби на своем пути, но они все были иными: тупыми, слабыми, рабами своего вируса. И вот теперь они нашли равного себе партнера, с которым можно было продолжить путь. Они не знали, куда их приведет эта дорога метаморфоз, но стоять на месте было не в их правилах. Но перед тем, как они отправятся в путь, было бы неплохо утолить голод. Они насмешливо поклонились друг другу - мол, только после вас - и синхронно разорвали плоть неудачливого исследователя.


End file.
